


Feeders

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future when vampires inhabit the earth along with humans, every vampire is given a feeder to be with for life, to provide them food. After new government takes charge and kidnaps all of the feeders, one vampire, Spock, takes it in his hands to find his feeder, Leonard McCoy, who he has started to develop feelings for. With some help and hindrances along the way, will Spock be able to find his best friend and possibly the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

The world had become peaceful. It's not like they hadn't been through hell. They had, but it all worked itself out like everything usually does. It was terrifying and although all this happened way before Leonard and Spock were born its imperative that you hear the story of how it all came to be.

The chaos was unavoidable once the first patient was confirmed. It was an odd craving for blood that lead the canine teeth to grow at a rapid pace and the person affected would either attack whoever happened to be near or get weak, depending on the person. They we're called "vampires" for obvious reasons and the term, as fantasized as it may be, stuck.More and more people got infected whether it be by a bite, which seemed to only affect those with o negative blood, or contaminated materials in hospitals. Every medical facility was over booked constantly and a solution to the constant madness seemed impossible. That's when the US president at the time thought up a plan, getting all other world leaders on board and getting to work. They would treat each vampire by supplying a "feeder", meaning someone over 18, who does not have the o negative blood type, that volunteers to be matched with a vampire for life. Each feeder will be paid a salary from the government and will not need to work as long as they keep themselves healthy to keep their vampire they've been assigned healthy. It was a brilliant plan and worked perfectly. 

By now, everyone with o negative blood is a vampire and people can work together calmly without much discrimination from what they eat. 

Spock, was generation after generation of vampire but after his father, pure vampire, married a b+ blood type woman and he was conceived, he was the first ever known hybrid. He was a medical miracle and feared by everyone, even the vampire doctors that delivered him. He grew up doing incredibly well in school and decided to rid himself of the emotions you show in order to protect himself. The amount of bullying he suffered from was horrendous and he never once hurt anyone. And he didn't plan on ever doing that. 

Until vampire children are 18 they are given an amount of blood from a blood bank, shipped to their door once a month as to protect the child from having to feed off of a feeder until they've matured enough to control themselves. What we didn't need was an out of control teen sucking all the blood out of someone they'd been assigned and killing them. 

Leonard had always wanted to go to medical school and was never quite fond of vampires, it's not like he had a bad experience, they just bugged him. He decided that he would go to school to become a doctor right after he turned 18 but as the school bills piled up, working two jobs wasn't going to cut it so he sent in his feeder application and after a week was sent his vampire's information. It was easier than ordering a pizza and that frightened him a bit, but made his way down to the vampires apartment, just 10 minutes from his college. His name was Spock and on his record he had graduated from high school early and was already a leading scientist. He was also half human which was quite interesting and left Leonard wondering if the feeding would be different that what he'd seen on YouTube. Of course he looked it up on YouTube to see what he was getting himself into. Some people said it didn't hurt but some people said it was like getting a tattoo, but either way someone is biting into you and you're gonna feel something. 

Leonard found his building, then after taking a rather slow ride in an elevator, finally reached the 10th floor on which Spock's apartment was located. He took a deep breath, knocking softly. His hair was a bit of a mess and the wrinkled t-shirt he wore didn't quite scream professional, but that's was Leonard McCoy was like and if he and Spock were supposed to work together for the rest of their lives, Spock needs to see him the way he naturally is. Spock opened the door, looking down at the slightly grinning man shorter than him. 

"Hi. I'm Leonard McCoy." 

"Hello. I am Spock." 

"It's nice to meet you!" 

"It is nice to meet you as well, please come in." Spock said pointedly, and gestured Leonard in. His house smelled of cinnamon and looking around everything was in place, but there was something very homey about it. 

"You're sure you're 18 right?" Leonard questioned. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Spock inquired. 

"Well, everything is so neat." Leonard said bluntly, turning around and smiling slowly at Spock. 

"That is just how my home is organized. Would you care to sit?" 

"Yeah. Thanks." Leonard sat, Spock sitting next to him on the sofa. You could almost reach out and touch how uncomfortable the room was. They both knew why they were there but it was like they were on a first date trying to negotiate a kiss.  
"Have you ever fed off anyone before?" 

"No. I stated on the records that I had not. Did you not read it fully?" 

"No, I read it. I'm just trying to make conversation, dammit man! This is a weird situation." Leonard defended, turning towards Spock, who was sitting on his left.

"On your records it said you had never been fed from, is that correct?" Spock asked. 

"Yeah. I'm nervous too." 

"I'm unsure if it will injure you or not. I do not want to harm you." Spock offered as much of a comfort as he could. 

"I know. Thanks. It's just nerve racking letting someone bite into you and drink some blood." 

"I can't imagine. I apologize." 

"Don't apologize! You can't help it." Spock nodded and turned towards Leonard as well, his eyes dark. "Before we do this, I know that you're half human, will that effect any of this?" Leonard questioned, leaning back a small bit as the darkness in Spock's eyes grew, but the softness in his face remained. 

"I am unaware of my human side having any effect to my feeding." Spock replied, not touching Leonard yet, without permission. He needed permission and he wasn't going to hurt him if he could avoid it. 

"Ok. Good." Leonard nodded, looking over Spock's face, at his eyes, and his mouth. His teeth had started to grow a little bit. Leonard kept telling himself that it was just the vampire version of a growling stomach, but human's stomachs didn't come with sharp teeth. 

"Where may I feed? If you are alright with my feeding now and I will make you dinner afterwards." Spock asked, his voice so kind and considerate. 

"If it's not weird for you, I'd prefer my neck." Leonard replied, swallowing hard. 

"May I ask why?" 

"Yeah, it's just that I'm studying to be a doctor and I can cover up my neck more easily that my wrist." Leonard explained. Spock nodded thoughtfully and slowly lifted his hands to Leonard's neck. They hovered over both sides, Spock's eyes looking for confirmation in Leonard's. He nodded and then felt the cold skin of Spock's touch him and tilt his head to the right. Spock's fingers slowly slid down his neck, tracing his veins. Spock looked at his eyes one more time, Leonard nodding again as Spock leaned in. The room was so quiet all you could hear was Leonard's quick and uneasy breath. Spock took in the scent of Leonard's neck. He could feel his nose on his skin, then his lips then his teeth. Spock quickly bit down and without warning Leonard yelled out, gripping Spock's back with his fingers. His body pressed right up against Spock's, they laid down, Spock on top of Leonard, in between Leonard's legs. Spock's hands remained on Leonard's neck as Leonard whimpered and shook below him. He held him tightly and genuinely felt like he never wanted to let him go. Spock detached his lips and leaned up, placing hands on either side of Leonard's head for support. Spock's mouth was red and he still had a bit of blood on his lips. Leonard still shook a little and he realized that he had gotten a little bit of a boner. 

"Are you well?" Spock asked, licking his lips. 

"Uh huh. Yeah." Leonard answered, noticing the fact that Spock was still in between his legs which wasn't helping his problem. "How are you?" 

"I am very well. That was an incredible experience. You taste incredible." Spock answered, a little shock in his voice, as his eyes lingered on Leonard's neck. 

"Thank you. Do you want more?" Leonard asked, maybe a bit too eager, even turning his head so that his bite marks we're easily viewed by Spock once again. 

"No. I do not want to hurt you and I feel that it is satisfactory for now. Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

"I do find it fascinating how the experience was much different than I had been told it would be." Spock said, as he got out from between Leonard's legs, allowing Leonard to sit up to look at him. 

"Yeah me too. How was it different?" Leonard asked, since his had been as well. 

"It is hard to explain, but I felt colors all around me and peace."

"It was better than sex." Leonard blurted out before thinking and if it had been anyone other that Spock they would've been appalled at that statement but Spock only nodded. 

"I have no frame of reference, but I will trust you." Spock answered. 

"Thank you. So, what are you planning on making me for dinner?" Leonard asked, feeling like maybe this partnership could work out anyway.


	2. Quebec

Throughout the next few months Spock and Leonard would meet once a day and Spock would feed off of him and Leonard got slightly aroused every time. It's not like he was wanting to sleep with Spock or was trying to its just that he couldn't help himself. As soon and Spock's teeth entered his neck he saw bright lights and colors and felt like he was floating. It was incredible and actually made Leonard feel a bit cheap to be taking money for the government to literally have an orgasm like thing to happen to him every day. But he needed the money and he started to enjoy Spock's company. They happened to argue quite a bit, but he enjoyed the banter and he was sure Spock did as well. 

"Spock, for the last time, Ross isn't homophobic. He just doesn't like the fact that while he was married to his wife, she was sleeping with someone else. It had nothing to do with her being a lesbian." Leonard argued as they sat next to each other in the front seats of Leonard's best friend Jim's vintage car. Jim himself, was sitting in between them smirking. 

"I have several exhibits that prove other wise." 

"Spock, no. It's a show. It's a damn tv show not exhibits. This is not a courtroom, neither one of us has ever taken law and Jim sure as hell isn't the judge. We'll just have to disagree. I can't believe I showed you friends I honestly decided to ruin my favorite show, knowing what I was doing. It's a damn shame and I'm the fucking idiot that did it." Leonard ranted as he drove down the highway. They had decided to take a trip up to Canada, to meet some old friends and such, but the real reason is because they could drink. And with all of this exhausting homework Leonard had been having, he needed a break and to legally drink. 

"I didn't mean to ruin your favorite television show. I was just trying to point out the flaws." Spock tried to justify. 

"I know Spock, it's ok." Leonard looked over at Spock and smiled, Jim in between them, sighed and laughed. 

"Well, if you two lovers are done arguing about fake people. I want to listen to music. Not that hearing you two bicker isn't enjoyable, I'd rather be listening to Beyoncé." James T. Kirk joked, pushing play on the CD player. Jim was one of nicest guys you'll ever meet but he attracted fights like a magnet. He fought someone at least once a week and he could never keep his shirt on. In his defense fabric is very dainty and most of his fights were to protect a girl. He was very soft on the inside but fought extremely well and was probably one of the reasons Leonard went to be a doctor, to try to fix Jim as much as he was gonna need it. 

It was only a 5 and a half hour drive from Bangor, Maine to Quebec and they arrived awake and ready to go. Granted, it was already after 5pm when they got there since Jim insisted on getting his car checked out at a garage before meeting their friend Scotty, who was an engineer and always seemed to find something wrong with Jim's car no matter what Jim did. They met him at a bar and Spock excused himself to the bathroom. 

"So, McCoy, whats it like being a feeder?" Scotty asked. As they carried drinks to a table. 

"The money is good." Leonard said shrugging and taking a drink. 

"Not only the money it sounds like." Jim chimed in, grinning wildly. 

"Excuse me?" Scotty inquired. Leonard looking around trying to seem chill.

"The other day I came over early and I could hear Bones moaning outside the front door." Jim said loudly, causing a couple people to look over at their table. Scotty coughed and rose his eyebrows at Leonard. 

"I was probably groaning bc of the pain. Either that or you're ears are broken." Leonard said defensively. As Spock approached. With his vampire ears he could hear everything and the fear that he actually hurt Leonard when he fed got stuck in his head. Though he was not one to partake in devilish drinking and loud yelling, but if he were the type he wouldn't be doing it tonight anyway. His worst fear was to injure someone. Feeling like he had, especially to one of the closest people to him, actually hurt him every time literally tore him apart inside. He kept reliving every feeding in his head and it made him shudder and feel disgusted with himself.

As everyone drank themselves into various stages of drunkenness, Jim handed his keys to Spock and took a cab ride to Scotty's, exclaiming he would just spend the night there and they could get a hotel. Spock tried to help a clumsy Leonard out of the bar. Right outside of the bar, Leonard took a sharp left, dragging Spock with him into the dark alley. Leonard's back hit the dirty brick wall and he took Spock by the collar pulling him against him and nudging his neck to Spock's nose. 

"Leonard please." Spock begged, his nose flaring and teeth beginning their decent without his permission. 

"Spock you have to be hungry. You haven't fed all day please." Leonard pleaded, reaching his arms around Spock to hold him at his waist, hugging him to himself tightly. He spread out his palms over Spock's skirt digging in with his nails slightly. 

"I do not wish to injure you." Spock said quietly, as his nose rubbed on Leonard's neck. 

"What are you talking about?" Leonard asked, turning his head towards Spock, his head banging on the wall. His eyes widened and he made Spock look him in the eyes. "Oh, I was just saying that because they were teasing me. Honestly Spock, the highlight of my day is when you feed off me. I know I'm drunk so to be honest I don't care if you think it's weird but I get really turned on everytime you stick your teeth into my neck so for the love of science please fucking feed." After Leonard finished rambling, Spock nodded, blush creeping up on his cheeks. He gently turned Leonard's head and kissed his skin before even bringing out his teeth. Leonard growled with the kiss, Spock feeling something hard between the two of them before even biting down. Spock sunk his teeth into Leonard and once again Leonard shook his nails digging in deeper and his legs giving out. Spock quickly and with incredible strength swiftly caught him, Spock's hands supporting Leonard with his hands on his butt. Spock pulled back, breathing heavily and looking into Leonard's eyes. 

"Spock, please don't stop." Leonard all but whispered. Only Spock would be able to hear it. Normally Spock would deny him, but the pleading tone in his voice spoke to Spock and whether it was his sensitivity to Leonard's feelings or that he felt like he owed Leonard something but he simply bit back down. Leonard made noises that Spock could only have imagined a person to make and it was beautiful. All of a sudden Leonard went heavy and soft and Spock felt a wetness grow from Leonard's crotch that was pressed against stomach, his legs lightly wrapped around Spock. Leonard had passed out and whether it was from blood loss or exhaustion or just from drinking, Spock picked him up nonetheless and drove him to a hotel. This was such a weird relationship they were turning out to have.


	3. Wrist

Leonard awoke with a pounding headache, the room spun, partially because of the drinking but partially because the lack of blood and he felt horrible. He felt sick and like he would never be able to get out of bed again. Last night's occurrences appeared in his head like flashes and he groaned at the memory of himself and Spock together behind the wall. He felt like he had taken advantage of him. He was a vampire and couldn't help himself and the way Leonard was acting didn't help. At the sound of Leonard's voice, Spock came from around the corner. He had been in the hotel bathroom shaving and feeling guilty for taking too much blood from Leonard. 

"Leonard. Good morning. I apologize for my actions last night and I hope you will get well soon. I will not need to feed for awhile now so I hope you may recover well." Spock said, standing in the door way to the room. 

"Can we talk?" Leonard asked in a groggy voice. "Please come here." Spock did as he was told without answering and sat down in front of Leonard, who was now sitting up sloppily on his bed practically drowning in covers. "Do you think I'm gay? I mean. Am I gay?" 

"I have no insight on your sexual orientation because we have never discussed it, but I believe that it is up to you if you are or not." Spock replied. 

"But don't my actions or something prove to be that I am? I'm sorry Spock I'm just so confused." Leonard groaned again, hitting himself in the face. 

"Leonard, our experience as a feeder and vampire is different that anyone else's given that I am a hybrid. That could be affecting you. Also, most pairs that feed from the neck are also lovers and since we are not, that might possibly have something to do with the way it affects you." Spock offered a genuine scientific reason for their predicament. 

"Because I don't think I'm gay. Maybe you can just feed from my wrist from now on. I'll just wear longer sleeves for work and school." Leonard decided, half smiling at Spock. 

"If you wish. As for now, please get up we must pick up Jim before we head back to Bangor. You have class tomorrow morning." Spock ordered, before disappearing into the bathroom again. Leonard, himself, got up and did as Spock had asked feeling satisfied with their conversation. 

It was bright outside with it being the middle of the day and all and Spock wore long sleeves and long pants and long everything to hide his skin from the sun as much as he could. Jim was shirtless and in jean shorts and Leonard wore sweats and a tanktop as he drove. 

"So Spock," Jim began from the backseat, his mouth still full of a burger they had gotten from a drive through place."What happens if you like we're to be naked and out in the sun?" 

"For Gods sake Jim swallow before you speak." Leonard scolded, shaking his head. 

"That's your motto right." Jim joked miming something very dirty in between Spock and Leonard. Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"It burns my skin. A good comparison would be putting a loaf of bread in the oven at 500 degrees when the bread was already fully cooked." Spock ignored their joking and answered the question. 

"Damn that's scary." Jim replied, scooting up to look at Spock.

"It's pretty frightening, but as a child human boys used to steal my jackets and then I would have to walk all day in the sun." Spock shared, looking out the windshield and subconsciously pulling down his sleeves. 

"Holy shit." Jim said, dumbfounded. 

"Why did they do that? Vampires and humans have been living together for centuries by now. Unless you grew up in a town when there's a bunch of idiotic people." Leonard mumbled out, not really trying to be a part of the conversation, just thinking aloud. 

"My father said it was because I was half human and half vampire it scared humans and vampires alike because they were not sure of what I would be capable of." Spock answered, the quiet sound of the radio humming in the background. They all sat quietly, pondering the horror of a childhood Spock must've had. 

"I'm so sorry Spock." Leonard said after quite some time had passed. He took his eyes off the empty road for a second to get a glance at Spock who seemed so vulnerable at that second that it made Leonard want to stop the car and hug him, but he didn't. They were halfway home and for some reason he felt like doing that in private would be better. 

 

After Jim dropped them off at Spock's apartment, Leonard all but collapsed onto the couch. 

"Spock, can I crash here tonight? I really don't want to go home. I'm fucking exhausted." Leonard pleaded, sitting up and crossing his feet on the couch. 

"Of course. You may have my bed and I will take the couch." Spock said, putting his luggage down beside the sofa before sitting down next to Leonard.

"No way. I love sleeping on couches so all I need is a pillow and blanket." Leonard said, authoritatively. Spock nodded and looked over at Leonard's wrist. "Spock, if you're hungry you can let me know. It's not rude and it doesn't upset me. I signed up for this knowing that once a day you would need to feed it's perfectly fine." Leonard scooted closer to Spock, facing him with his legs crossed. He set his right wrist into Spock's hands, which sat idly on his lap. 

"I'm afraid." Spock said softly, staring down at Leonard's wrist. 

"Why?" Leonard asked, his eyebrows furrowing together is worry. 

"I don't want to hurt you. I feel as though last night I drank too much blood." Spock admitted. 

"Spock. Look at me. I'm completely fine. If you want right now I will get up an do a hundred jumping jacks to prove it to you. I'd prefer if you just took my word since I'm very tired but I am fine. I promise." Leonard trying to install confidence into Spock but it's like as soon as he gets it he lets it go. Spock cradled Leonard's wrist in his hand for a minutes before bringing it up to his lips. His eyes flickered up to meet Leonard's. They stared at each other as Spock bit down and began to suck his blood. Leonard's breath started to quicken and his left hand involuntarily gripped the couch. Spock's eyes poured into him as they were the darkest he'd ever seen them. 

"Oh my gosh." Leonard whispered. He'd never felt this intimate with anyone in his life. They never broke eye contact as a blush grew deep on Leonard. Spock slowly detached his teeth from Leonard's wrist and licked up the blood at the surface before Leonard was able to catch his breath. 

"You still started to get an erection. Our hypothesis was incorrect." Spock stated, glancing down at Leonard's crotch. 

"I'm aware Spock. That was different but it wasn't any better." Leonard signed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry." 

"Please do not apologize. I am just as aroused as you are. Vampires are able to control themselves far better than humans." Spock spoke, attempting to help. 

"Dammit! You bat toothed hobgoblin! Maybe share that with me sooner because I've been over here feeling like a pervert this whole time getting turned on by your damn teeth." Leonard shouted in frustration. 

"I am sorry Leonard." Spock said frowning. 

"It's ok. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and I don't believe that I have feelings for you, but I know that I can't stop this. I can't stop getting turned on every time you feed so if you want to continue with me as your partner and we can just accept that it will happen like that and it's kinda like a friends with benefits type of thing or you can find someone else." Leonard offered an ultimatum, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'd prefer to stay with you as my feeder if that is alright." Spock answered quickly, Leonard's voice saying he didn't have feelings was ringing in his ears but he couldn't bare the thought of not being near him. 

"Yeah. That's fine." Leonard replied. Spock got up, and began fixing Leonard a steak and gave him his government issued iron pills to replenish the blood loss. 

"Would you care to move in with me? I can divide my room into two and that way you wouldn't have to worry about feeding anywhere other than here." Spock offered. 

"Ok. Thanks." Leonard answered, extremely tired. He'd eat his steak then go to sleep. He was too young for such an eventful weekend.


	4. Tough Day

Spock and Leonard have become domesticated. They were pretty much an old married couple. Spock would cook for Leonard every meal and meet him for lunch at school, Spock wouldn't eat but he'd sit there and listen to Leonard rant. There was no sex and they never said they loved each other. It was great and comfortable and got some weird looks from people that weren't their friends but Leonard had learned to ignore them and assumptions had never bothered Spock. 

On a chilly Thursday Leonard came home really late and extremely irritated. He swung the door open purposely hitting it against the wall, then throwing his book bag harshly on the floor, making a loud thud. Spock, sitting in a chair by his bookshelves, raised an eyebrow. 

"Spock, he fucking did it again! Do me a damn favor and go kill him! Don't like drink his blood because I don't want him to have a damn orgasm before he dies, but just like break his neck!" Leonard shouted, taking off his scarf and landing on the couch on his back, sighing. 

"I am not sure of whom we are speaking, but I am sure I will not break his neck." Spock said, closing his book. 

"I know. It's fine. It's David." Leonard sighed, putting his arm over his eyes. "He keeps stealing credit for my work and stealing my patients."

"Have you written your complaints to your professor?" Spock inquired. 

"Yes! Yes, I did! And he did nothing!" Leonard whimpered and Spock got up and sped walked to the couch. "I just have been working so hard lately and not getting recognition is so hard. " Leonard sobbed. Spock was unsure what to do. He sat at the end of the couch, inches from Leonard's feet and softly rubbed one of Leonard's knees with a thumb.

"Leonard, I'm not sure if this will help you, but you are such an amazing doctor. " Spock began. 

"I'm not a doctor yet Spock." 

"If you'd please let me complete my thought." 

"Sorry." Leonard said then chuckled slightly as tears still fell down his cheeks. 

"I have seen how hard you have been working and I do not think that even if David is taking credit for your work that when you take the tests your brilliance will still be seen. You will do well." Spock said reassuringly. Leonard sighed, wiping his eyes. 

"Thanks Spock. Do you want to feed?" Leonard asked, reaching for Spock.

"Are you sure you aren't too emotional?" Spock questioned. 

"Don't be so fucking insulting Spock. Get up here." Leonard snapped, Spock sitting up on his knees, in between Leonard's legs. He slowly leaned down to Leonard's neck, inhaling him. Leonard sighed, making his neck as accessible as he could, his arms wrapping around Spock's neck. Spock bit down and decided he would take it slow today. Leonard seemed so sad and so tense and if the feeding really did make him feel as good as he claimed it did he wanted Leonard to be as pleased as he could today. It took all the control in Spock he had to not quickly suck the blood and be done like he had done in the past. 

"Spock. Oh my." Leonard whispered gripping Spock's back tightly and wrapping his legs around Spock's waist. Spock's eyes shot open as he felt Leonard thrust up, not feeling much through his jeans but it must be affective for Leonard because he wasn't stopping. Spock leaned down for him, pushing his waist into Leonard's that rocked quickly against him. Leonard's hands went up into Spock's hair, grabbing and pulling and as Spock slowed down the sucking even more, massaging Spock's scalp, while pleading with Spock to speed up. Spock closed his eyes and as Leonard thrusted he sucked in quickly. Leonard froze and screamed, digging his nails into Spock's back. Spock took out his teeth, licked at his neck for a minute, then pulled up to look Leonard in the eyes. Leonard was in shock, his eyes blue as can be looked into Spock's, and he smiled, grabbing Spock's face on either side. 

"Thanks. I'm sorry." Leonard chuckled, still slightly rocking against Spock. 

"It is fine Leonard. Do you feel better?" Spock inquired, pushing into Leonard's waist without thinking, making Leonard groan and tighten his legs further. 

"Yeah. I need to shower though." Leonard answered. 

"I do as well." Spock responded. 

"I didn't know I got any on ya!" Leonard said, unwrapping his legs and looking down. 

"It is my own, Leonard." Spock replied shyly. 

"Oh, well then! I don't feel to guilty now." 

"I feel like I just watched porn." Jim said from inside the kitchen, eating a slice of pizza. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Leonard shouted, Spock immediately getting off Leonard and walking into his room. 

"That was hot you guys wow! I need to sign up to be a feeder right fucking now." Jim joked, laughing. 

"Maybe you should fucking knock James." Leonard sat up, pissed off. 

"Maybe you shouldn't give me a fucking key McCoy." Leonard groaned. "I'm just here because I was bringing you a pizza and I was wondering if you wanted to watch Die Hard. I was outside and I heard some weird noises so I let myself in." 

"If you hear weird noises, don't come in!" Leonard shouted. 

"I won't next time obviously, but I didn't know you guys were having sex!" 

"We weren't. He was feeding." 

"Hey! You can do both, I won't judge." Jim said walking towards the door. They could hear the shower start in the distance. 

"He's embarrassed, Jim." Leonard said quietly, getting up and walking over to Jim. 

"I would be too if someone had seen me having sex with my friend." Jim replied. 

"We weren't having sex. It's this weird thing because the fact that he's a hybrid." Leonard defended. 

"Bones, I don't care. I really don't. I just didn't know you were gay." 

"I'm not gay! It's just a physical thing because he'd rather not get a new feeder and I need the money, plus we're friends."

"Like friends with benefits?" 

"Right."

"Whatever Bones it's not a big deal, I don't care. Next time, I'll knock, weird noises don't come in, and enjoy your pizza. See ya at school." 

"Ok." Leonard replied, sighing. 

"Bye Spock!" Jim shouted, Spock came out of the bathroom in pajamas. 

"Goodbye Jim." Spock spoke quietly, standing behind the kitchen island. Jim left and shut the door, leaving Leonard and Spock in silence. 

"I'm so sorry Spock." Leonard spoke first, not looking at him in the eyes 

"I was unaware that you gave him a key." Spock replied, looking directly at Leonard. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. He just always has a key to every place that I'm staying at. But he won't barge in anymore." Leonard replied. 

"Maybe we should do the feedings in the bedroom from now on just in case." Spock suggested. 

"Don't you think that would be kind of weird, like, too official? We're not a couple, nor are we even really sleeping together." Leonard said, shrugging. 

"We both just reached mutual completion." Spock reminded him, glancing down at the wet spot on Leonard's pants, 

"I realize that. Jim caught us doing that. Do you think we're a couple?" Leonard questioned, crossing his arms. 

"No. I do believe however that we are participating in sexual acts with each other whether we are having the technical definition of sex or not." Spock answered scientifically. Making Leonard sigh and shake his head. 

"I don't know Spock. I just don't know. This is all so weird and I'm so stressed out and it feels so good, but honestly I'm not gay. Are you?" 

"I do not know my sexual orientation." 

"Of course you don't. I'm gonna shower because I can't think clearly with this in my pants." Leonard stormed into the room and Spock could hear the shower start. Spock sighed, he wasn't as embarrassed as sad that Leonard really did feel nothing besides sexual gratification. 

 

Spock, sat on the couch watching the news when Leonard finally emerged from the shower. He wore sweats and a tshirt. All the news could focus on now a days was the new election that was to happen tomorrow. The candidates were a man who didn't want to change much and had most of the votes, and one who hated vampires and wanted to kill them all off. It was terrifying and although it looked like he wasn't going to win, the fact that he theoretically could was scary. Leonard got a piece pizza and sat down by Spock. 

"Did you get enough blood earlier?" Leonard asked. 

"Yes, thank you." Spock replied, feeling uncomfortable with Leonard so close, only because he felt like Leonard didn't want to even be near Spock. 

"Have you ever tried pizza?" 

"Yes, my mom is human. She loves pizza." 

"What about steak?" 

"I am a vegetarian." 

"What?!" Leonard turned off the tv. "You're missing out on so much." 

"I don't eat human food anymore since I began feeding on you. I don't feel the craving for it anymore." Spock answered. 

"That's romantic Spock." Leonard joked then began to laugh. 

"What is so funny?" 

"YOURE A VEGETARIAN VAMPIRE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LITERALLY SURVIVE ON BLOOD AND YOURE A VEGETARIAN." Leonard yelled, while laughing. 

"I fail to find humor in that." Spock replied, raising his eyebrow at Leonard but smiling slightly. The joy in Leonard's face was enough.

"Of course you do." Leonard chuckled and finished his slice of pizza. "Look Spock, I'm sorry for being weird after Jim left this is all just so confusing to me. I hope you're not mad at me." 

"I do not believe I am able to be angry with you. We may argue but I enjoy every moment I share with you." Spock answered, picking up Leonard's right hand again."I lied to you earlier. May I please feed for a moment before going to bed?" Leonard nodded, misty eyed and looking up at Spock like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Spock bit down on his wrist and Leonard scooted closer to Spock. His left hand went to Spock's neck and hair line massaging them, caressing them. Spock pulled away and he was inches from Leonard's mouth. 

"Goodnight Leonard thank you." Spock got up and went to bed, not wanting Leonard to do anything else he'd regret.


	5. Reelection

It was all so fast and brutal the way it happened. It was on the news one second that he had won the election and the next was screaming and chaos. Spock awoke to blood curdling screams of men and women alike as their partners or friends were being taken from them. Spock threw together a bag and got into his car, racing down to Leonard's school. He had received a copy of Leonard's class schedule in case he needed to feed and needed to find him. Today was different. Outside of the school was insane. People ran around crying as armed guards pulled away feeders. It was as though the world was ending and it might as well have been. The government hadn't thought this through. Once the vampires get hungry they will start feeding on the general public and that's a blood bath no one is prepared for. Spock tried to put that horror out of his mind as he ran to Leonard's math class and opened the door quite loudly. 

"Spock?" Leonard questioned, his eyes wide as Spock picked up his backpack and held out his hand for Leonard to take. "Spock, tell me what's wrong!" 

"There is no time Leonard please trust me." Spock spoke in haste as the rest of the class snickered at the sight before them. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Damn hobgoblin you can't boss me around!"Leonard snapped back, crossing his arms. Spock sighed, spotting Jim across the lecture hall.

"Jim, please get Leonard and follow me. It is imperative we leave this instance." Spock ordered, walking out of the room. The room was silent for a minute as everyone stared at Leonard. 

"Well, shit Bones! Let's go! I don't know why you're fighting a reason to get out of math." Jim exclaimed, jumping on desks on his way to the door. 

"This is fucking ridiculous." Leonard grumbled as he followed his two best friends. 

They made it into the car and Spock took off like a bat out of hell down the road. 

"Why are you driving so damn fast?!" Leonard complained as he looked at Spock. 

"He was elected." Spock said angrily. 

"Who?" Leonard questioned. 

"The one with the purple tie?"Jim asked. 

"No." Spock replied seeming slightly frustrated with them. 

"Oh. Oh shit! No." Jim shouted. 

"Maybe filling me in would be a good thing to do now." Leonard yelled back. 

"You know how there's an election, well the one that wanted to kidnap all the feeders so that the vampires would all die out, he won." Jim said. 

"How in the hell did he win?!" Leonard replied. 

"I do not know." Spock answered, driving with precision down a busy highway way over the speed limit. 

"What are we gonna do?" Leonard asked, leaning towards Spock a little. He felt safer when he was with Spock. 

"I am attempting to keep you hidden. I want you safe." Spock spoke harshly, looking at Leonard only for a second. 

"Yeah, keeping him hidden is gonna work super well with you driving like a manic down the fucking highway!" Jim chimed in from the back, his voice shaking. 

"I am getting out of town." Spock said. Slowing down slightly. Lights flashed behind them and above them and Leonard grabbed Spock's arm. 

"I don't want to go, Spock, please." Leonard begged. Spock pushed down on the gas pedal as far as it could go and raced through the streets. Up ahead there were a ton of cop cars and people with guns pointing at them. Leonard's heart sank as he began to cry. 

"Holy shit." Jim said, as Spock spun the car around, it sliding into a lake. Spock held his breath, found Leonard's hand and intertwined it with his as he managed to open the door, dragging Leonard with him to the surface. Out of the water, they took deep breaths, choking a little on water as they swam to shore. Jim coming up shortly after them. 

"Thanks a lot guys, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." Jim deadpanned as they walked up the lake shore. 

"DO NOT MOVE, WE HAVE WOODEN BULLETS IN HERE AND WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO USE THEM. IF FEEDER, LEONARD MCCOY TURNS HIMSELF IN NEITHER THE VAMPIRE NOR OTHER HUMAN WILL BE HARMED OR CHARGED." A cop shouted. They looked up, red and blue lights surrounded them along with armored men all with guns. Spock and Leonard's hands still intertwined, Leonard looked up at him. 

"Bye." Leonard whispered, slowly pulling away from his hand. 

"I will see you soon." Spock said in full volume as their hands disconnected. 

"Bones! I'll miss you." Jim yelled, walking up to stand next to Spock. 

"Don't make it weird Kirk." Leonard laughed, as tears fell down his face. They put him in a van and drove off leaving a soaking wet Spock and Jim to stand in silence. Spock fell to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes like rain. 

"Spock?" Jim spoke, kneeling down beside him. 

"Jim, I love him." Spock said while sobbing. 

"I know." Jim answered, patting Spock on the back. "So, let's go get him back." Jim stood up and pulled Spock with him. 

"I do not know how." Spock answered, wiping his tears. 

"We'll figure out how! This is a mission!" Jim put his hands on Spock's shoulders. "And we're the good guys and in decent movies, the good guys always win." Jim smiled and started walking back the way they came.


	6. The Enterprise

Spock blamed himself. He should've just snatched Leonard up when he didn't get up right away in that math class. He should've driven slower, although the probability of them getting caught was very high, it would've given them a better chance. Spock hated feeling to blame and he hated that he was feeling so much. 

He and Jim had made their way to Scotty's apartment and worked to find a plan to get Leonard back. It wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't even a good idea, which was exactly what Scotty told them.

"I don't know if you're out of your mind Jim or if Spock here is even using his, but to think we're going to waltz up to the government building and demand they release a feeder because we have a vampire who might have feelings for him. It's not very smart." Scotty rambled, pouring drinks for himself and Jim as Spock paced the living room. 

"Mr.Scott, is there a way that you can help us or do we need to move on?" Spock spoke up, walking towards the kitchen. 

"No, I can help you. I just think it's hopeless." Scotty answered, taking a drink. 

"I think we can do it!" Jim exclaimed, downing his drink. "We just need a car." 

"I have that covered!" Scotty shouted, then assorted them to the garage where a giant silver RV was parked. "I call her The Enterprise." Scotty said, sounding in love. 

"It is a RV." Spock noted, looking it over. 

"It's much more than that!" Scotty snapped, leading them to the door. Inside was bright and full of all kinds of electronic gadgets. 

"Cool! When can we take off?" Jim questioned, looking around smiling at the beauty that was The Enterprise. Jim wanted Bones back too, but he knew that Bones could take care of himself. Plus, he was in a government building how much trouble could he get into?

"You can only use her on one condition." Scotty said firmly.

"Ok?" Jim answered. 

"My friend Mr. Sulu drives." Scotty mentioned. 

"How good of a friend is he if you call him Mr?" Jim joked. 

"He's Mr to you Jim." Scotty laughed and went back inside. 

"Oh wow ok." Jim laughed, tugging Spock along. "Alright, he can drive, when do we leave?" 

"As soon as he gets here, which will be soon. Are you guys ready?" Scotty inquired. 

"Yes." Spock answered confidently, his emotions showing less and his mind showing more. 

Out on the open road, they drove down almost empty streets. 

"It's so barren." Sulu noted as he sailed a few miles over the speed limit. 

"Why is no one out?" Jim asked the room, sitting down in the passenger seat, looking out the window at the quiet city surrounding them. It was after 10 but it still should've been buzzing. 

"Everyone is hiding. Because the feeders are gone, the vampires are going to have to feed off someone else." Spock answered. The humans looked at each other. "Do not worry, I fed off Leonard right before he was taken." 

"That's very kind of you Mr.Spock but what if we don't find him?" Scotty questioned, sincerely. 

"We will face that when we come to it Mr. Scott. It is illogical to estimate a solution to a problem that has yet to surface." Spock said before turning on his heels and walking back in front of a computer in the back of the Enterprise. Scotty sighed and walked over in between Sulu and Jim. 

"Jim, we have a hungry and potentially homicidal vampire in an enclosed space going 80 mph down the highway." Scotty whisper yelled. 

"He said he wasn't hungry. You need to listen." 

"I did listen and from what I know, they have to eat once a day, and it's going to take us at least that to get to Washington." Scotty argued. 

"Scotty, you're starting to sound like Bones and it's scaring me. So, calm down. If he gets super hungry I will volunteer to be fed off of. Don't forget that he is half human which means that if he eats human food he can survive longer, he just prefers blood ok?" Jim tried to soothe him. 

"Ok, thank you Captain." Scotty said quietly, making Sulu chuckle. Jim laughed and shook his head.

 

The ride in the bus was loud and full of sobbing. A now, almost fully dry, Bones thought he'd be sick. It was bumpy and there were no windows, but there were enough people looking worse than he felt. There were armed guards by the doors, pure muscle, and when the bus bumped they bumped with it as though they were one with the bus. Bones looked across the bus at a woman sobbing, and bleeding from her nose and a cut on her neck. Leonard groaned and unbuckled, crouched down and headed for her. 

"HEY! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!" One of the guards yelled. 

"Dammit man! I'm a doctor, let me take care of these people! I'm sure whoever your boss is doesn't want you showing up with dead bodies!" Leonard shouted back, all while continuing to walk towards the woman. The guard sighed, but said no more. "Hi. I'm Leonard McCoy. Is it ok if I look at your wounds?" The woman looked up, still crying but nodded. Leonard placed his fingers gently on the woman's face and tilted up her face to look at the blood slowly seeping out of her mocha skin. Leonard shook his head and pulled out a few band aids he kept in his pocket. 

"I'll be ok." She mumbled, not looking him in the eye. 

"Yes, darlin, I suppose you will be, but we need to sterilize this as soon as we can. Luckily this neck wound isn't as severe as I had thought." He was talking more to himself than her. "Does anyone have any alcohol?!" He shouted at the bus. Everyone was silent, some looking down and some looking around. "I'm not here to judge you, but this woman needs to sterilize these wounds or she could get a serious infection. Please just give me the alcohol." Leonard begged. Slowly, a man slowly walked to the front, handing Leonard a flask. Leonard muttered a thank you before turning back to the girl."

"What's your name?" Leonard asked. 

"Uhura." She whispered. 

"That's very pretty. Ok, Uhura, this is going to sting quite a bit when I pour it on here but I have to do it since I don't know how long it will be until we get where we're headed." Bones said, she nodded and he tipped the flask. Uhura screeched, but took deep breaths as the liquor hit her cuts. After cleaning it, Leonard placed the bandaids over it. "These are quite the cuts here, may I ask what happened?" 

"It happened when they captured me." She answered, her voice now steady and seeming calm. Leonard sighed and looked disapprovingly towards the guards who shyly looked away. "It was my vampire who did it not them." She added.

"Was he angry with you?" Leonard questioned, sitting back from her, trying to balance in the bumpy van. 

"She's a she and no, she's my best friend. It was on accident." She replied, smiling a little. 

"I'm sorry, I assumed you were a couple." Leonard apologized. 

"It's ok. Not every vampire and feeder have to be a couple. Now, I assume you're dating or something like that, your vampire." She spoke back now in a regular tone. 

"No. It's a he." Leonard responded. 

"You could still date him if he were a he." Uhura answered. 

"I'm not." Leonard said, now standing up and going back to his seat. She rolled her eyes. 

"It's ok. You don't have to be." She finished off the conversation. Leonard was now slightly peeved and also worried about Spock.


	7. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! Life has been crazy!!!)

Being at the feeder compound was kind of like how it felt to be in elementary school. You weren't allowed to do anything fun unless they told you what the fun thing was going to be. You went through a lunch line everyday, and everything was overly white, like did they bleach everything every night while they were sleeping? It was so odd. The rooms were just as bleached and had two bunks, Bones lucked out, not having a roommate the first night, but when another group of feeders arrived, a young boy was thrown into his cell. The kid was crying uncontrollably, a cut across his wrist. 

"Hey." Leonard whispered and the boy, turned around very fast, his eyes wide. "It's ok, my name is Leonard. Can I look at at your wrist? I'm a doctor." The young man looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment of looking Leonard over, he held out his cut wrist while collapsing onto one of the bunks. His hair was in what Leonard believed to be a bowl cut, but was messy and some pieces curled against his forehead from sweat. Leonard approached him, carefully grabbing the boys hand, examining the cut. "What's your name, son?" 

"Pavel Chekov" he answered, tears still pouring from his eyes. 

"Well, Mr. Chekov, this is pretty surface so it looks like you'll be ok. What happened?" Leonard spoke, going to the bathroom and getting the first aid kit, the guards had put in there per his request... more like demand. 

"They killed her." Was all Pavel could mutter before he let out a screaming sob. Leonard hurried over to him, sitting next to him and putting his arm around the small boy. 

"Your vampire. I'm so sorry." Leonard said, kneeling down and starting to clean the wound. It was silent for a while, other than Chekov's sobs. Leonard finished cleaning the cut, then treated it. As he finished wrapping it with a bandage he looked into Chekov's eyes. "Did you do this to yourself?" He asked sincerely, not trying to pry. 

"Yes." Pavel answered quietly, his accent thicker when he whispered. Bones nodded, setting the boy's wrist in the boy's lap and walking over to his bunk. 

"You should get some rest then. I don't know if you'll feel better by morning, but it seems like the only thing left to do to get that wrist of yours healing." He spoke, as he set the first aid kit on his nightstand, even though it was mid day he found himself not wanting to do anything but sleep and think about Spock. More like worry about Spock, but think about him all the same. 

"Thank you Leonard." Chekov muttered, before laying down, his back facing the doctor, his shoes still on. At least Leonard could still go back to his vampire if things went well, Pavel had no option. This broke his heart, if the kid felt for his vampire anywhere near how much he felt for Spock, no wonder he felt it would be easier to kill himself than be without her. The odd thing was, he didn't know what he felt for Spock. It was probably love. He was probably in love with the damn hobgoblin, fucking vampires with their greenish skin tone and pointed ears. A picture of Spock popped into his head, warmth flowing through his whole body, even his toes, as he lay back wanting to fall asleep, but his mind bringing up memories with Spock. The first time he fed, the bar, and of course the night before last when Jim caught them. He didn't catch them doing anything besides feeding, but the odd reaction to the vampires teeth is not something he really wants to make public. He was embarrassed, and he made Spock feel like shit, which wasn't his intention. If it was anyone's fault it was Leonard's own with the thrusting and all that. Leonard silently chuckled to himself, reliving the feeling of Spock feeding on him and his pants started to tighten. He cursed himself in his head and turned on his side. He was a man getting his doctorate, not some horny 13 year old jerking off to thoughts of cheerleaders. He sighed, just wishing Spock would come rescue him soon so he didn't have to worry about missing him.

Back on the enterprise, they kept their tiny fridge stuffed to the brim with red meat, high in iron content, to keep Spock from going crazy. He was already snappy and mad and extremely strong. It cracked up Jim more than once to see Spock so emotional, and simultaneously so in control of himself. Jim also saw the bad parts too, Spock crying in a back room after Scotty had given him an old picture of Bones he had found, Spock feeling Jim's pulse when they passed. Everything was tense. Everyone was tense. 

They made it into Washington DC in under 12 hours. Sulu pulled into an old hotel, putting the Enterprise in to park and turned around to the rest of the group. 

"So, what do we do now?" Sulu asked. 

"Find Dr. McCoy." Spock said through his teeth. Jim got up and pulled out a steak from the fridge. 

"Spock, eat." Him ordered, holding the plate in front of Spock. Spock smacked the plate, it hit the wall and shattered into pieces. 

"I will not eat your cow meat. I am a vegetarian. I am trying to control myself, but if I don't find Leonard soon I will not be able to stop myself from tearing all of you into shreds." Spock spoke without yelling, but it was almost scarier that he didn't. He opened the door, walking out, closing it calmly behind him. Nobody moved. No one did anything, until Jim began to laugh. 

"Well, let's get a room here. I'll room with the blood thirsty vampire. We'll dedicate tonight on research and I'll let him feed." Jim said, still laughing and putting some of his things in a bag. 

"What if he kills you?" Sulu questioned. 

"Then you two won't have to worry about him needing to feed for a while!" Jim joked. 

"Jim." Scotty said in a scolding tone. 

"He won't kill me." Jim said definitively. 

"Why are you so sure? Didn't you see the way he was looking at you just for offering him steak?" Scotty said a little too loud for the smallish RV. 

"Look, Bones trusts Spock with every inch of his being and since I'm Bones' best friend, I will too. I'm not scared of him and I know he won't hurt me if he can help it." Jim tried to reassure them, but the vampire really freaked them out. 

"And what if he can't control himself?" Sulu about whispered. 

"Then, it was nice knowing you guys. It's been real." Jim joked, walking out the door. 

"He's a fucking idiot." Scotty mumbled. Maybe he was, but Jim knew his friends. Better than that he knew his friend's friends. And he knew Spock was stronger and in more control than he seemed.


	8. Arriving

Jim found Spock leaning up against the RV a little ways down from the door he left. 

"So, you probably heard all that. Are you cool with sharing a room with me?" Jim inquired, as he continued to walk towards the lobby. Spock followed him, quickly matching his pace. 

"That is agreeable." Spock responded and no other word was spoken, until they reached their room. Jim had to steal keys since no one was there, no one was anywhere since the election. He texted Scotty to steal keys too and told them his room number in case they needed anything. Once entering the room, it smelled like a library, but had two beds and a shower which was pretty much all they required. Jim threw his bags onto one of the beds and began rolling up his sleeves. 

"So, how do we do this? Do you just wanna bite down? Does it have to be a certain place?" 

"James-"Spock began. 

"Spock, it's Jim or sometimes my friends call me Captain." Jim chuckled at the nickname then motioned for Spock to keep talking. 

"Captain, I am unsure that you are aware of what me feeding on you might entail. Dr McCoy has an... interesting reaction as you have been witness to and I don't want to subject you to that as well." Spock tried to warn Jim, reliving the argument he had with Leonard, making Spock shudder at the thought. 

"Look, Spock." Jim sighed. "You know I love Bones like a brother but he is an argumentative idiot. There's no way he has any opposition to the effect that your feeding has on him. We're 18 year old boys, any way that we can get off that doesn't include masterbating is like hitting the jackpot. Now, feelings he might've developed for you have nothing to do with that and I can't speak on them, but what I can speak on is that I know he loves you, at least as a friend. Now, for me, I don't give a shit what effect this has on me, if it gives me an orgasm I'll consider it a score, if it doesn't, it's just me helping you out and either way, I'm volunteering for this and I don't mind." Jim ranted, trying to give Spock just a little bit of peace of mind. Spock nodded once. 

"I can feed from wherever you wish." Spock finally answered his original question. Jim sat down on one of the beds and extended his left hand. Spock nodded once more and sat next to Jim, Spock took his wrist in his hand, cradling it in front of his nose. Spock sniffed in slowly, taking in the scent of a new person, a whole new blood taste. By now he could hear the blood as it moved through Jim's wrist. He'd never been this hungry before and it took him over. He licked at the skin, his teeth ghosting over Jim's now glistening skin. 

"Holy fuck." Jim whispered. Spock bit down and his eyes shut as the blood rushed in, he could feel himself gain control back. He felt nothing erotic with Jim. The blood was the only thing that had any effect on him physically and mentally. The only thing he felt was gratitude for Jim to be willing to do this for his friend. Spock pulled his teeth out and licked up extra blood, his saliva putting a seal on the wounds his teeth left. Jim pulled his arm back looking at the wounds up close. 

"How do they look almost healed already?!" Jim asked. 

"Vampire saliva has a healing agent." Spock answered, his mind suddenly consumed with Leonard. His eyes, his half smile, the way he bounces on the balls of his feet. Spock shook himself out of it and into the present. "Did you feel anything?" 

"A small poke, it wasn't too bad!" Jim replied getting up and moving to the other bed, throwing himself on it. 

"Anything-" Spock hesitated, a hint of green appearing on his cheeks. "Sexual." Spock whispered the last part, embarrassed that even the thought entered his mind. 

"Honestly?" Jim answered, sitting up. Spock nodded, swallowing hard, a human mannerism he happened to pick up from his mother. "The only thing that gave me a hard on was the way you looked licking my skin before you bit down." Spock all but scoffed, walking into the bathroom. Jim was a pain, but Spock was glad he had him around. "What?! You're hot and I'm so horny!!" Jim whined, laying back down with force. Spock slightly chuckled, willing himself a hint of joy before focusing back on Leonard and how much he missed being near him. 

Bones laid awake, his eyes studying the ceiling, as if they had a secret they wanted him to know. He let his mind wander, which was a dangerous thing to do, because his mind never left the subject of Spock. Leonard sighed. Maybe he was gay, maybe he wasn't and he was just gay for Spock. That could happen right? It was all too much. Overall, he was scared Spock would die. He almost needed Spock to feed on him as much as Spock needed his blood. It was ridiculous. He felt helpless without Spock. He could take care of himself, but being without Spock just felt unnecessarily unbearable. 

The next morning came as slowly as it possibly could to Spock, who sat awake all night, closing his eyes and imagining Leonard's face in his mind. Scotty and Mr. Sulu came over right after sunrise, to Spock's delight, who was all too prepared to discuss how he was going to get Leonard back. 

"So, I found out where they're keeping the feeders, thanks to some nosey reporters." Sulu began, showing them all a video of the compound on his phone. Spock nodded. 

"Well done. When are you ready to leave?" Spock questioned, standing up, straightening his shirt. 

"Um, how are you planning to get in there? Also, when you get in there, how are you planning to find Bones? Do you have a plan?" Jim questioned, making Spock straighten up. 

"How I'm going to attain access I do not know, but once I am in, I will locate the control room by holding a guard hostage, then once in the control room, ask them to tell me where Leonard McCoy is being kept." Spock explained. 

"And if they don't tell you where he is?" Scotty asked. 

"I will break his neck and feed on his blood." Spock answered calmly. 

"Shit." Jim whispered. 

"Now, that's a plan!" Sulu exclaimed. 

"We still have to get in though." Jim replied, followed by a big sigh by Scotty. 

"I think can help with that." 

 

The Enterprise sat parked far back into the parking lot of the Target beside the compound. 

"Well, we're here. Scotty, how are we getting in?" Jim questioned. 

"We?" Spock inquired, his eyebrow lifting. 

"You're not going in there alone. I can throw some decent punches and I hear Mr. Sulu is pretty good with a sword. And.... Scotty can fix stuff." Jim said, confidently. 

"I can fix anything." Scotty corrected. 

"Very well." Spock replied, again amazed by the selflessness of humanity.

"I stole some stuff from the police department a few miles down." Scotty admitted, opening one of the compartments and revealing loads of weapons. 

"I think we can manage with that." Sulu stated, smiling. This could work.


	9. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! We're in the process of moving and I'm super busy but here!! It's really short and I'm sorry lol

Leonard awoke to alarms blaring and loud yelling. He sat up quickly, running to the window of his room, his bare feet being chilled by the tiled floor. His first thought was that a feeder had decided to break out and they were dealing with that but that's when a gun went off, killing a member of the security team, right in front of his eyes. He winced, any death is still death, even if it's of a person he is not fond of. But his eyes grew soft as they fell on the man firing the shot. It was Spock. And he looked mad. His eyes were narrow, and he looked taller and bigger, not like the same lanky boy he had seen a while ago. He was stronger and more powerful. 

"SPOCK!" Leonard yelled, banging on the glass. Spock looked up, his face falling into a peaceful look as he ran to the door. Bones then thought of Chekov, looking over to his empty bed. He had been taken to the nurse because of his terrible nightmares. Spock jiggled the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Instead of finding a key off of the guard he just shot, like a sane person, he charged with full strength at the door, busting it open. Spock stopped in his tracks, his nose flaring, but his eyes remaining soft as he looked at Leonard. Leonard ran at Spock at full speed, jumping into his arms. Spock caught him without any trouble. Leonard's legs were wrapped around Spock's waist as Spock turned and pressed Bones up against one of the windows as he dug his teeth into Leonard's neck. Leonard ran his fingers through Spock's perfect hair, messing it up as best he could. He missed this. He missed this feeling of being needed for survival. He missed Spock. Bones grabbed the sides of Spock's head and lightly pulled. Spock retracted his teeth and licked the wound, sealing it. Bones pulled Spock's lips to his and kissed him roughly and with so much emotion he could barely stand it. He tightened his grip with his legs, writhing against Spock as he made out with him filthily. Spock thrusted up against Bones, as they rocked against the glass. This was stupid and beyond weird, guards could be around the corner, but for some reason they couldn't stop. This is the first time they're doing this without strictly feeding. They were grinding and licking their way into each other's mouths, desperate for as much of each other's touch they could get a hold of. 

"What the fuck?!" Jim shouted, as he ran around the corner. Spock and Bones pulled apart, looking towards Jim, his shirt already ripped. "I'm out here risking my life and you two are in here getting each other off?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jim rolled his eyes and walked back out the door. 

"Sorry!" Bones shouted, out of breath and incredibly turned on. He smiled shyly at Spock as Spock set him so that they could go follow Jim, out of this place. Out in the hallway, there were tons of feeders running around, desperate to escape. Jim picked up the pace as alarms blared, Spock and Bones chasing after him. They ended up in the infirmary where Scotty, Chekov, and Uhura were grabbing as many medical supplies they could get their hands on. 

"Hey Doctor!" Uhura shouted, shoving everything into duffles and throwing it towards Bones. 

"We have got to get moving!! Sulu says the guards outside might be catching on to his presence!" Scotty shouted, heading for the door. Uhura followed, along with Jim. 

"Come on Chekov! Come with us!" Bones invited the young boy who seemed to always look abandoned and Bones was dead set on getting that to go away. They raced through the hallways, pushing past anyone who got in their way. Spock had not spoken one word, but his hand was attached to McCoys, never again to easily let go. The 6 of them ran for the door, running past other feeders frantically trying to get out. Leonard's heart was being torn from him, as he knew many of these feeders would probably die fighting to escape because of him. Because Spock and Jim and Scotty decided they needed to rescue him. He couldn't do anything now. He couldn't do anything for them. So, he kept running, they made it to the door and directly into a silver van, taking off into the daylight.


End file.
